From Sky High to Rock Bottom
by They Call Me The Young Geezy
Summary: My Chemical Romance. Hiatus.


**ONE:**

**Do you know what I'm seeing?**

Gerard Way sat at the end of his bunk on the large van. Screams rose from outside... meaning a show was to be executed soon. He wasn't in the mood. Something was bothering him. Something he couldn't depict. He jumped to the floor and grabbed a cup of coffee off a nearby counter. He sipped it and instantly felt a bit better. The door opened and Frank walked in. Gerard looked up and smiled.

"Ready?" Frank asked. He had a cigarette between his fingers. Gerard smiled and ruffled his scarlet-colored hair.

Gerard nodded. "Sure. Yeah. It's gonna be the best fucking show ever," he said with absolutely no enthusiasm. Frank shook his head.

"The fans look pretty hard-core... Hey! Lindsey'll be here tomorrow. So will Bandit," Frank said, trying to cheer Gerard up. Gee grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! It'll be great. I just. I dunno. What ever. Let's go," he said as he pushed Frank away and walked out of the van.

Fans were behind a gate all waving and yelling, "We love you, Gerard!" and "YOU SAVED MY LIFE!". Others were just standing there crying in his presence. It was a sad thing to see. It should've been happy but the fact that they thought he had saved them all made him upset. They did that themselves but they just didn't know it.

The one thing that caught his eye was a young teenage girl who was standing there crying, but not screaming. She stood there, getting pushed up against the fence by crazy fans. She was wearing a killjoy costume and held something. It was small. It was just a piece of paper. She noticed that he saw her and she held up the paper. It read, "Thank you." Just in plain letters. It was so beautiful that it immediately made him pumped to do the concert.

He laughed and waved back to all the fans. The girl crying smiled and waved a little. He pointed at her and cried, "You're welcome!"

Frank caught up to Gerard and they walked backstage. It was two hours until the show. He would see Lindsey and Bandit the next day. Everything would be fine.

Mikey was sitting on a couch, reading something on his computer.

"Whatcha got going on there, Michael James?" Gerard said. Mikey showed him the computer. It was on a youtube video which they recorded a few months prior. It was him saying, 'I fucking hate unicorns.' One girl had commented: I've been searching for the perfect unicorn for Mikey for a year and now I realize he doesn't like them!

Gerard chuckled. Mikey looked a bit worried and afraid. "Who the fuck do these people think I am? A 12-year-old freak?" Gerard stopped laughing and hit Mikey. "OW! What the hell?"

"Give them a break. All they want is to meet us. More than anything in the world. All the want is for us to say that they mean something. Something we care about. They thought you liked unicorns so they wanted to do something nice. These fans enjoy what we do. What we've created just for them. But all their stories are personal. A lot of which have hurt themselves or tried to do something really bad but our music has taught them to stop. We need to appreciate it. So, Mikey, don't be such a tight-ass on them," Gerard said. Even he was surprised his brain and mouth had cooperated enough to make him say such a powerful thing. Mikey seemed even more awe-struck.

"I was joking. But okay. Thank you?" he said as he left his laptop there and walked away. Gerard picked it up and went to his twitter account. He updated it to: Thank you.

Before posting it, he thought a minute. Who was he thanking? Why was he thanking them? What was the purpose of thanking them?

Then, without thinking, he just posted it. He over thought everything too much. He needed a break...

* * *

><p>The show was amazing. He walked out onto stage and just loved it. It boosted his mood a lot. The first song they played was "Na na na" and the crowd went insane. He even saw some guy in a Black Parade jacket crowd surfing. It made him reassured to know he still had some Black Parade fans out there.<p>

Then, when the band started playing sing, he looked out into the crowd, trying to catch one of their eyes. He saw that girl again. The same one who said thank you. She was still crying but this time it was different, she was smiling. They were tears of utter joy.

"Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about all the ones that you left behind!" he sang. He tried to search for more recognizable faces but none meant a thing to him. Though, he meant the world to them. How exactly was that possible? People loved him so much and he didn't even know who the hell they were?

"Sing it for the world, sing it for the world."

Ray was into the moment. Mikey had almost the same look as Gerard- strangely confused. Frank was completely unaware that he was thinking like this. Michael was going hard-core on the drums.

The song ended a moment after and Gerard looked into the crowd and said, "This song... is for all you mother fuckers who love this band and what we've set out to do." The crowd roared. When they calmed down, he continued. "It's for all the forgotten... the ones that even I don't know! But you are known. You are known. It's called 'Save yourself, I'll hold them back'." The crowd screamed and shouted opinions and compliments. He blushed. Gerard was never used to being thrown a, "YOU'RE HOT!" or "MARRY ME!" It was almost creepy in a way.

"Are you ready for a fire fight? Cause the devil's got your number tonight."

Gerard was slowly and painfully getting over his past problems. He was becoming anew.

* * *

><p>(Au-thor-'s Note):<p>

So. Hey. Yeah. Started a new story. Oh yes. ANDDD, ah, poor Gerard! I made him such an anxitey freak. He's almost exactly like me. xD

That's rather sad actually so never mind... Bahaha.

I made Mikey an ass-hole. And I feel bad about that because he's such a boss. I shouldn't test his awesomeness. But I did. Darned.

I feel bad that I didn't add Ray in that much. Oh well. He'll be in the next chapter, for sure. I won't make him like Jet Star (if you haven't read 'The Future is Bulletproof', you should. The first and second chapter suck because I was having issues with a lot of things and yeah. Long story short, read it. It's in progress) because he's a fucking spaz. ;D

OOOOH, little FERARD in the beginning? BAHAHAHA. No. I hate that whole thing. I think maybe one joke about it is funny but don't make them together. Or don't make Mikey and Gerard have sex! THAT'S DISGUSTNG!

Sickos.

Anyways, ta ta for now. I hope your summer is going swimmingly! Annnnnnd, that shall be all.

OH BY THE WAY (Gerard&Mikey Way. Way. Oh Damn) I'm going to an MCR and Blink-182 concert in September! YAY! I love my mother.

Anyways, Ferard... check...

No sex for Mikey and Gee... check...

Concert? CHECK YES!

Mikey is a boss... check.

Witty comment in the first sentance... check!

Read&Rate.

-Contro


End file.
